


Summer glow or something else

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: Ellick Friends Week [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick Friends Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Nick and Ellie return from their 2nd-anniversary trip and Ellie makes and discovery with the encouragement of Kasie
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Ellick Friends Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879513
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Summer glow or something else

Summer Glow or Something else?

Ellie Torres and Her husband Nick rode the elevator to the squad room after ten days of being in Hawaii for celebrating their 2nd wedding anniversary. They were tanned and relaxed but happy to be back at work. 

Except when the elevator lurched, and Ellie groaned. 

Nick glanced at his wife and responded, “You still feel dizzy?” Ellie wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned on him as if to absorb some of Nick’s steadiness. 

“It comes and goes. It’s probably just jet lag. Once we get back to work, I’ll be okay” Ellie shut her eyes as another bout of dizziness washed over her.

“You could have gotten a bug on vacation,” Nick said again. “Gibbs won’t like it if you are sick.”

“I’m not sick, just need to go back to work,” Ellie said. 

“Oh, really, I would love to be back on the beach in Maui,” Nick said quietly, as he kissed her forehead. 

Ellie laughed. “Well, if that’s back at the table. Of Course, Maui is always my top pick.” Ellie reached up and cupped Nick’s face and kissed him squarely. 

The elevator door beeped, and Nick smirked at his wife. 

McGee smiled at the couple and said, “Welcome Back, Nick, and Ellie. How was Maui?” 

Nick smirked. “Wonderful. Sun, sea, beautiful, relaxing. But we are happy to be back. Anything we missed?”

“Nothing too big,” McGee said. “We caught a new ea case. Pretty gnarly. We will be heading out right now.” 

Gibbs rounded the corner, carrying a cup of coffee. “Ellie, Nick, welcome back. Nick, you are with me, McGee stays tracking their phone. Ellie head down to help Kasie. We have a missing child, seven-year-old, who was abducted from an Admiral’s home, and we are on the search committee.”

Ellie glanced at Nick, who grabbed his weapon from his desk. He smirks and signed I love you. Ellie returned the gesture. Nick then ran off to follow Gibbs.

After taking the stairs to the lab to avoid elevators, Ellie observed Kasie as she typed on the computer. Ellie took a breath to steady dizzying nausea.

Kasie turned around and smiled brightly at her. “Ellie Hawaii must have agreed with you. You are glowing.” 

Ellie smiled a weak smile. “Hawaii was terrific, but I have picked up a bug. I have a souvenir in my car for you. 

Kasie looked at her friend and responded thoughtfully, “You look a little green around the gills. But you look super glowy.”

Ellie pulled up a chair to work on tracking phone calls and tip lines for the missing child. 

Kasie worked steadily for an hour until she had a thought.

“Ellie, You aren’t pregnant, are you?” Kasie asked her friend quietly. And Kasie watched as the color pulled from Ellie’s face. Ellie immediately pulled out her phone and went to the period tracker app. 

“I’m three weeks late!!.” Ellie said quietly.

Kasie went to a cupboard, got a home pregnancy test, and texted Jimmy to pull a personal favor.

Ellie ran upstairs to the women’s bathroom. 

“Kasie? What’s up? What the favor you asked for? “Jimmy, who had wandered upstairs. 

“We might have a code B on the Torres front,” Kasie said. 

“Code b?” Jimmy asked again.

“I gave Ellie a pregnancy test. She is taking it now. I need you to examine her. She said it was dizzy.”

“Of Course. But this is exciting?” Jimmy always the optimist.

“Ellie didn’t look excited.” Kasie and Jimmy waited outside the woman’s bathroom. Inside they heard a groan.

Ellie opens the door widely and holds up a positive pregnancy test. Kasie gives her a quick hug, and Jimmy leads her down to the lab to examine. 

Hours later, Ellie sat in the lab. The case took a sad turn, and the child’s body was found. The team, especially Nick, was devastated. It would be another hour before they were back. Tears slipped down the blonde’s face.

Kasie observed her friend and grabbed a tissue and held it out. 

“How can we bring a child into the world with so much bad in this world?” Ellie asked softly, her eyes never leaving the picture of the victim. 

Kasie reached out and wrapped her friend in a hug. “My aunt, she had five kids, and her last child was my cousin Bessie. Well, Bessie was diagnosed with down syndrome, and my aunt Callie questioned this question. 

“What did your aunt figure out?” Ellie asked. 

“Bad happens, but you do your best shelter them with love. You stand by them and hold them. You prepare them for the bad days and rejoice with them on the good days. You teach them who to trust.” Kasie said, “Also, trust your partner. Because if I know Nick, he will be over the moon.”

Ellie smiled a watery smile and wiped the tears away as more fell down her cheeks.

Nick wandered down to the lab with a haunted look in his eyes. But also very concerned about Ellie. Kasie smiled brightly, and “You guys can have the room. Ellie has something she needs to tell you.”

Kasie moved to the anter portion of her lab. And closed the glass door. Kasie watched her friends with no volume share the happiest news of their lives. Nick kissed Ellie in a passionate kiss, then picked her up and swung her around like she was 15 years old. 

Kasie smiled to herself and sent a text to Jimmy, Abby, Tim, and Vance that they owed her 300 bucks. She has won the pole, The Torres were expecting within two years of marriage.


End file.
